


RWBY short smut q&a close.

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, huge ass, large tits, sorta q&a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Just think of this as for some smaller smut pieces where you the readers send an question to the girls and boys of RWBY regarding an sexual activites.
Comments: 129
Kudos: 64





	1. Q&A open

The first chapter will be open for where these question will com in, these are different from the request once as these should be smaller pieces of smut in general and be less of a story and more of a q&a for the RWBY characters, something l did back on tumblr and kinda miss.

The question can be like this for example.

Ruby what was the experiance of getting spitroasted by Yang and Weiss for the first time like.

Or 

Blake have you done a amature porn video with your mom and dad.


	2. Pyrrha´s question 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From ShadyManBooRadley:  
> -Pyrrha, did you know that Weiss is such a big fan of you that if you told her to slobber on your nuts she’d do it without hesitation?

Pyrrha look at the question and blush before she scratch her head and gave a small smile.

"Well I did know that Weiss was a big fan of me, but not to this point. Not that I am complaining, having your personal ball polisher is really handy, especially after a long workout. And its not like Weiss is complaining right Weiss." Pyrrha said looking down at Weiss currently in between Pyrrha´s legs, the heir´s face press against Pyrrha´s huge balls licking them and sucking one of them at the time and letting the red hair´s cock resting on Weiss´s head. A muffle sound was all that left Weiss mouth as she concentrated on licking and sucking on Pyrrha´s balls. The red hair just smiling and petting Weiss.


	3. Summer´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Dragonking:  
> Summer we get that you were mad that raven away, but did you have to break her so harshly?

"Okay I may have been a little to rough...hard when I pounded Raven´s ass and pussy into the dirt, after she left Tai. But in my defense, that´s bitch holes are perfect fuckholes. Serious my cock has never felt so good when I fuck somebody. I could´t stop myself as I was pounding her, not even when I was going harder and faster cause it felt so good. But hey it all work out in the end. I got to marry Tai and have a child with him, Tai´s happy, Yang and Ruby are happy and Raven is happy being my fuck toy is´t it right bitch." Summer said pulling Raven by her hair and pull the bandit bitch off Summer´s cock.

Raven just gasp for air and pop an cum bubble and gave an unintelligent respond before she was push back onto Summer´s cock. "Yeah that´s right you walking cockhole." Summer said giggling while enjoying her blowjob.


	4. Jaune 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rwbysona:  
> Hey jaune how was the sex with team sssn, who was your favorite one? And how did it happen (yaoi).

Jaune´s face where beat red as he read the question and remember his time with team SSSN.

"Well as for how it started, it was over a game of true and dare that got out of hand, not that anyone seem to be find it all bad as we where sucking off and pounding each other´s from behind. It sure open up a few things I did´t know I like. As for who is my favorite one, that´s a little hard to say but I got to go with Sun, I mean getting a tailjob while getting your ass fuck beats just a normal handjob and getting ass fuck.


	5. team RWBY 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from DrUSB:  
> So Weiss, Blake and Yang. How did it feel when big dick futa Ruby first used her semblance in bed with you ladies?

"Let me answer this question, since Weiss, Blake and Ruby is out for the moment." Yang said as she rested on her arms, her ass and pussy leaking gallons worth of cum. 

"I can speak for all three of us that it felt AMAZING. I mean its already good when Ruby fucks us normally with her big fat cock, but when she is fucking us at mach speed, oh it feels so good. Your womb dose not get a chance to recover, its just pleasure spike after pleasure spike until Ruby cums or pulls out. Feeling your guts get stretch out and reform every second and gives you so many orgasm that you can´t count all of them. The only downside to this is that Ruby get tired really quickly after she fucks us for 10 mins. But those 10 mins are the best mins of your life." Yang said before she pass out as well.


	6. Ilia´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From MrRelleno:  
> Ilia, how good was to be gangbanged by team RWBY all night?

"Heaven, even if I can´t feel my body at all right now, it was still heaven. Blake and Weiss pounding my pussy while Ruby fucking my face and Yang pounding my ass. Stretching all of my holes out around their cocks, I came just seeing their fat dicks." Ilia said giving a goofy smile as she laid on her back surrounded by team RWBY sleeping next to the chameleon girl, who´s holes where gaping and leaking cum.


	7. Glynda´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from coolblooded:  
> Hey glynda how good did it feel to breed yang?

Glynda look at the question and hum a little before drinking her tea.

"Breeding miss Xiao long was like breeding any other unruling student. Is what I would say if Yang was´t well Yang. Her pussy was by far the warmest pussy I been fucking and got my chance to cum in. So much so I kept her and made her my breeding bitch, now if you excuse me, I going to fuck another kid or two into Yang." Glynda said getting up and pulling out her throbbing cock ready to fuck Yang once more.


	8. Ruby´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one from ShadyManBooRadley:  
> -So, Ruby, now that you’re in Atlas, what’s the best part? Is it the fact that Penny wakes you up every day with a morning blowjob?

"Well yes and no, its is one of the best part of being here. Getting a morning bj everyday is fine and all, but getting to face fuck Penny follow by fucking her womb, now that´s the best part. But it all started with getting a bj in the morning." Ruby said laying back as she was getting her cock suck off by Penny.


	9. Raven´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one from coolblooded:  
> Hey raven how tight is Ruby's pussy?

"Tight, I mean I kinda expected it to be tight just like Summer´s when she was back at Ruby´s age. I´m going to fuck her until she is almost as loose as Summer and then compare the two, the one who has the tightest pussy get´s to be my bedchamber fuck toy for the month." Raven said as she was making here way to fuck Ruby for the 11th time this day.


	10. Glynda´s 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another question from ShadyManBooRadley:  
> -I have to ask, Glynda, what made you decide that the best punishment for Neon’s detention was to wrap your fat tits around her cock and milk her dry?

"Simple, if her cock is dry then everytime she is getting a hard on it would be more painful then pleasure. Plus have you seen that little rascal´s cock, how could I not wrap my tits around it and milk it." Glynda said licking her lips.


	11. Kali´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another question from coolblooded:  
> Hey Kali did you have to break Weiss in to your pet?

Kali just smile as she read the question and sat on the sofa with Weiss between her legs currently worshiping Kali´s cock and balls.

"I mean I did´t have to break her but it was to fun as to not to. I mean just think about it a faunus breaking a Schnee that´s just to good of an offer as to not try. So I did just that, fucking her at least 10 times every day for a month, pumping her ass, womb and throat with so much cum that she could never get the taste out of her mouth. After that it was just a matter of not fucking her for a week before she broke and became a willing sex pet. And she loves it now dose´t you Weiss." Kali said as she grab Weiss by her ponytail and pull her of Kali´s cock.

"I..love...mistress...cock." Weiss panted out as precum and drool where leaking out of her mouth before she was push back onto her mistress´s cock. Who just kept on smiling and humming as she enjoy herself.


	12. Cinder 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadyManBooRadley ask:  
> -You know, for as competent as you are at scheming, Cinder, you’re weirdly oblivious to how sexy you are. I mean, I can’t believe Nora lasted as long as she did with you unintentionally blue balling her before snapping, tackling you to the ground, and planting her nuts on your face. Anything to say for yourself, or has the smell of her sweaty, backed up balls turned your brain into mush?

"Cinder can´t answer your question, seeing as her mind is broken from inhaling all my ball musk and sweat." Nora said with a bright smile as she moved her hips back and forth all over Cinder´s face, grinding her huge sweaty and hairy balls back and forth, leaving sweat marks and pubic hairs onto the false maiden´s face.

"If she could say anything then it would be something like wanting to get her face back in between my balls I recon." Nora giggle as she watch Cinder cum herself again from breathing in more of Nora´s musk.


	13. Willow 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coolblooded ask:  
> Hey Willow how good is Blake's ass when you plow her?

Even as Willow read the question, she could´t stop pounding into Blake´s ass, but she slow down enough so that she could answer the question probably.

"Well I as you can see, its so addictive that I can´t even stop to answer this question, its so fat, warm and grip my cock so tightly that I barely need to move in order to cum. How my youngest daughter did´t end up fucking this truly godlike ass when she had her chance at beacon. Well her lost is my gain, I going to keep fucking this ass until its completely molded after my cock." Willow moan out as she hilted into Blake´s fat ass cheeks and dump another load into the kitty´s ass. Once Willow had cum she went back onto fucking Blake´s ass again, they had been going on for 4 hours and their was no reason to stop now.


	14. Summer´s 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rwbysona:  
> Summer who was the first one to take your V card, tai or qrow? How did your parents react and how your day been?

"Funny enough it was both of them as they double team me, Tai pounding my ass while Qrow fuck my pussy before Tai switch hole and fuck my pussy along with Qrow. And my parents never got to know about that, they thought I where a maiden up until my wedding day. If they know their daughter was the third biggest slut in Beacon after Raven and Glynda, they would have fainted. And as for my day its going well so far, got Raven here eating my pussy out while we are waiting for Tai to finish his morning workout." Summer smiled as she lean back and moan as Raven continue to eat her out.


	15. Ruby´s 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From DrUSB:  
> So boys of beacon. How do you feel about being on the smaller end compared to (big futa) Ruby after her latest wardrobe malfunction? I would have thought a genuine male horse faunus would have been the top breeder here. But all I can hear is constant screams of pleasure from Ruby's dorm building.

"Hey no need to be so mean towards the guy, having a cock smaller then 2 ft is completely fine. At the very least they don´t get their boxers, panties and skirt ripe of as soon as you get semi hard on a daily basic. And just because I like fucking the sluts here, I kinda need my sleep as well, but when every single one of every female here is outside of my dorm room and the only way is to fuck them into coma. I will do it but I just want to go one day with a good nights of sleep." Ruby said as she was sitting on a throne of fuck out females of Beacon


	16. Weiss 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bleach crossover ask from ShadyManBooRadley:  
> -Hey, Weiss, is it true that it feels so good to fuck Rangiku's tits that you lose your mind?

"Nonsense, I mean sure this red hair might have tits so big that it makes Yang look flat cheasted and them feels so good that your whole body goes numb but their is...is...aaaahhhh" Weiss ended up moaning as Rangiku had arrived and pull her massive udders out and wrap them around Weiss´s cock and moved them up and down.

"Sorry about that, little princess here don´t want to admit that she acts as fuck out no brainer whenever my tits are wrap around her cock. Its big and all, but nothing for my sweet honkers. Wanna touch them." Rangiku said offering up a spot.


	17. Mercury´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rwbysona:  
> Mercury how did it feel slamming into Jaune thick ass, are you dating him or are friends with benefits

"Well it felt better then slamming into Emerald´s ass I tell you that. And we are not dating, just friends with benefit that´s all. Now excuse me I going to send a dick pic to Jaune and tease him until he gets his fat ass over here for a good pounding." Mercury said before taking a dick pic and sending it away.


	18. team RWBY 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From DrUSB:  
> So W,B,Y. How frustrating is it when big futa Ruby finally hit puberty and started bring a different girl to bed each and every night. How does that make you feel considering you all share the same room as her? (Ruby is just teasing them until they snap and have team orgy)

"ITS NOT FAIR." Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled.

"Ruby is our teamleader and my partner, so I have right to being her fuck partner for Monday and Tuesday." Weiss said.

"Exactly, we where the first one here their for we have right to that monster size cock of her´s. With me having Wednesday and Thursday for myself with her." Blake said.

"Ruby is my sister I know her my whole life and learn her how to fuck. Friday and Saturday are my days for fucking with her." Yang said.

"We have Sunday off and this was all well and done for week, then one day when she suddenly finish puberty and she gains a few extra sizes to her cock, breast and height she all suddenly to good for use and brings in a new slut by the day and fuck them. Its not fair." Weiss, Blake and Yang said huffing with anger.

Meanwhile Ruby where outside having heard all of this and could´t help but give a smirk smile.

"Hey listen, I just teasing them until they snap and wont stop fucking me, I discover one day that they fuck harder and better when they are mad. I think I got the perfect bitch to fuck to finally make them snap. Come now Neo." Ruby said leading the way for the shortstack girl into her dorm room.


	19. Sienna´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bleach crossover from ShadyManBooRadley:  
> -So, Orihime, why did you think it would be a good idea to dress as a cowgirl when going to meet Sienna Khan? Ever since she saw you she started sucking on your tits hoping for milk!

"Well the nice cat lady called Kali said that it was a tradition dress up. I did´t know I was going to be spending my vacation getting my tits suck by a sexy tiger cat lady." Orihime said before she moan as she felt Sienna´s rough tongue and lips latch onto Orihime´s fat milkers and suck on them hard and drank the milk so greedy some of it was spilling out from her lips.


	20. Marrow´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rwbysona:  
> Marrow how was meeting your boyfriend(jaune) family go? Good, bad? When did you two start dating and how kinky is the sex

"It was good, and it was just his sister Saphron and her wife Terra and their little baby Adrian we meet. He wanted to play with my tail a lot. And regarding sex...well lets just say lots of lube and dress up is involved. Follow by the usual sweat and cum and Jaune´s face at my crotch." Marrow said.


	21. The Malachite Twin´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Bleach crossover from ShadyManBooRadley:  
> -So, let me get this straight. Yoruichi, you were two-timing the Malachite twins, told Neo, and DIDN'T expect the shortstack to snitch? You do realize that if you wanted the twins to sandwich your face between their nutsacks, all you had to do was ask, right?

"Oh I know, its just more fun this way." Was all Yoruichi mange to get out before her face where cover up by the twins fat nuts sack.

"This will teach you about trying to go behind me and my sister´s back you slut." Melanie said as she push more of her ball sack into Yoruichi´s face.

"You will be nothing but our sweat ball rag when we are done with out, you bitch." Milita said doing the same thing as they watch Yoruichi creaming herself.


	22. Pyrrha´s question 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rwbysona:  
> Pyrrha how the heck did you do to have Jaune arc your bestfriend into the most wanted guy in beacon by the male population?

Pyrrha´s face where so much red at the point of reading this question that she was making her hair look bleach in comparison. 

"So...me and Jaune may or may not have done a sex tape, in which I may or may not have pegged him and fuck his face with a big strap on. Said sex tape may or may not have been leak out onto the dust net for everyone to see and well after that every guy seem to want to fuck and fill his holes up with cum and re do the sex tape, just with real cocks rather then a fake on." Pyrrha said as tried to hid the fact that Jaune currently strap to a bed and that their was a camera next to him, and a line on the other side of the door of the majority of males in Beacon.


	23. May´s 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleach Crossover from ShadyManBooRadley:  
> -Uh, Rukia, I know you're sensitive about your chest size, but May didn't exactly ask to have such a huge chest. I have to ask though, why did you decide the best way to vent your frustrations was to tickle May's fat milktanks?
> 
> (first tickle ask, no clue how this is going to go.)

"Ehm...Rukia can answer the question at the moment." May said as she was blushing and sitting on a chair as Rukia where all over her fat tits and tickling them and flicking against the nipples making them leak milk out.

"Please miss can you stop, this is so embarrassing." May said as another big squirt of milk was spraying out of her tits.


	24. Jaune´s 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rwbysona.  
> Jaune i heard 2 rumors about you, the first one says you have a better ass than any female in beacon, and the second one is that your 4 boyfriends yatsu, Sage, sun and Neptune have the biggest dick in beacon is that true? If so what are there sizes.

Jaune chuckle a little as he read the question." Well firstly regarding the first question, is just not true, I mean have you seen Blake, Nora and Cinder´s ass they are top tiers honestly. My ass is more around Emerald´s or Neo´s. Fat but not that fat. And regarding the second one yes my four boyfriends has the biggest cock in all of beacon. Sizes go from smallest to biggest, Neptune at 10 inches. Sun at 11 inches, Sage at 12 inches and then their is Yatsu at 18 inches. Yeah their is a big leap but hey, he is gentle as heck."


	25. Lisa Lavender 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleach Crossover from ShadyManBooRadley:  
> -Unohana, your interview with Lisa Lavender came out great! Although, I have to say, between how obvious you were about teasing her with your chest and how unsubtle she was about staring, did you at least let her play with your mommy milkers afterwards?

"Well Lisa, what do you say." Unohana said as she was stroking Lisa´s cheeks as the reporter sat in the older medical woman´s lap, the reporters head resting against those huge melon size milkers.

"Well...well Miss Unohana-

"Hmm what did we say Lisa." Unohana interrupted Lisa.

"So..sorry I mean mommy did let me play with her tits, sucking on them and groping them as she gently wiggle me back and forth in her arms like I was a newborn."

"Good Lisa."

"Can I have some more milk mommy."

"Of course you can." Unohana said as she made Lisa face her fat tits and made her suck on them, all while the live camera was still going.


	26. Group answer 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these ask comes from Rwbysona:
> 
> 1\. Tai i heard that summer is a horrible cook how bad is it? (Fluff and comedy)
> 
> 2\. Hey yatsu how hard was it to not breed jaune? How many times did you fuck jaune because he looks pregnant and how romantic is your relationship (smut)
> 
> 3\. Glynda what the fuck did nora do to make everyone in beacon into a grimm hybrid being. And what punishment did you gave her? (Go wild here)
> 
> 4\. Terra how good was when you fuck your wife and how did you two meet
> 
> 5\. To Jaune so thanks to nora everyone in beacon is now a Grimm hybrid, so what hybrid Grimm did you turn to and how to you feel when suddenly you got a harem of guys (yatsu, sage, mercury, Neptune, sun and fox) and how to you feel with your new look?

1.  
"Well the weird thing is that as horrible of a cook she is, she is amazing when it comes to making deserts. But I have´t had the heart to tell her the truth, so I eat regardless what she make, even if it dose make me stomach sick for weeks. But that´s what you do for love is´t it." Tai said before he felt himself getting pinch in the butt by somebody. Turning around he saw Summer standing their and he started to panic.

"So my cooking is bad but you eat it anyway. Are´t you the best husband a woman can how, well I going to make a cake just for you and you can do the cooking for now. And if your eat up all the cake, I can give you another special cake." Summer whisper the last part into Tai´s ear before she went back to the kitchen. Leaving him standing their shock before smiling. 

"Well...who would have thunk that would happen...ehm can you please leave I think things will get messy, in both cases." Tai said.

2\. (Going to say this not reallying doing male pregnacey, this one get a pass on and turn into cuminflation that´s all)  
" I kinda lost count after 50th time I fuck him, and idk average maybe? I would think that we got a good relationship that´s all.

3.  
"Miss Valkyrie is from now on ban from going into the dust chemical lab, after the incident that turn us all with the exception of herself, into hybrid grimm. But its not all to bad, these tentacles I got with shocking powers that trumps miss Valkyrie´s semblance capitally and cumming ability, is sure to make this punishment more pleasurable for me then her." Glynda said with a smirk as she ram another tentacle into Nora´s already overstuff pussy and send another current of shock into the red hair, which spasm out in pain and pleasure but was unable to cum due to the shock. Glynda meanwhile pump load after load of black cum into Nora´s ass, mouth and pussy through a total of 15 tentacles and bloated Nora´s stomach up before she shock Nora again and watch as all the cum was evaporate and Glynda could start all over again.

4.  
"Having sex with my waif is wonderful, so many various things and kinks we do in bed. BDSM, strap ons, fisting, rimming, just all kinds of things. And as for how we meet, it was a coincident. We both where hurry to get onto a bus after our work and just happen to run into each other and well it was love at first sight really." Terra said as she was getting ready for another bdsm night with her wife now that Adrian where out with his uncle Jaune.

5.  
"Well I like the massive horse cock I got, could leave the massive body and four legs. Its not easy to walk with them and with my extra height and with how extra broad I am its not easy to walk through doors or sleep on a bed. The extra musk I am emitting that has given me a harem, that I am fine with. I even mange to go all the way through Fox yesterday." Jaune said as he was currently getting his newly added horse cock and ball on his nuckelavee body worship by his harem. Sun, Fox, Neptune, Yatsu, Sage, and Mercury.


	27. Weiss 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From DrUSB:  
> Weiss what were you thinking?!?  
> First you make Ruby go through the No-Nut November challenge with a lock and key cockring. You know how much cum she makes a day!  
> Her balls have been in agony all month, look at the size of them.  
> And then! at the end of the challenge you lose the key. The replacement key wont be here for another month!!

"Okay firstly, yes I admit this is partly my wrong, but second ally it was to prove a point. This whole no nut november is dumb and unhealth, not coming for a month can lead to serious health problem. That´s why I chastity Ruby to teach her that its better to masturbate or fuck on a weekly basic then trying to hold it for a month. But I did´t plan on losing the key." Weiss said before the door was broken down behind her and she could see Ruby standing their cock and balls out and free from the cock cage, they seem to have swollen up so much that they broke the cage. Weiss look at Ruby and saw that the woman was mad with lust and before she knew it, the red hair jump on her and pounded her ass and pussy into oblivion.


	28. Kali´s 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From coolblooded:  
> Hey Kali why did you decide to breed your daughters girlfriend? (Futa)

"Two reason, 1 Blake where not giving me any granddhildren fast enough, and 2 why not. If she is not going to breed that hot blond bombshell bimob, then I might as well breed her." Kali said with a smile.


	29. Raven´s 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From MrRelleno:  
> Raven, how did It feel to breed Ruby and making her your loyal fuck toy?

"Same as back when I made Glynda my pet back during our beacon days. Only this feels better since its Summer´s kid. Feels like you know better somehow. Its hard to explain. Well got to go, that little bitch starts complaining if she dose´t get fuck every 30 mins." Raven said leaving while throwing her clothes off.


	30. Willow 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Stealer:  
> So Willow, who is taking care of your needs when Jacques isn't looking? It must be stressful to be left with blue balls.

"It is, well it use to be Winter and Weiss use to be the once taking my loads, until they left for their own careers. I tried to use Whitley but it was´t just the same thing. So now I just fucking the maidens whenever I am alone with them, which is a lot, and oh my dose it feel good to fuck a new hole every day." Willow said taking a sip of her wine.


	31. Weiss 3 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From DrUSB:  
> So Weiss, question for you.  
> Which off your team makes the best pillow?  
> Blake's Bellabooty?  
> Yang's milk tankers?  
> Ruby's rumbling balls?

"That´s easy to say, Yang´s fat milkers, not only are they soft they are also warm to sleep against, and you can drink milk whenever your thirsty. Plus Ruby´s balls are better to use as a blanket and Blake´s fat ass as a chair or sofa." Weiss said currently resting against Yang´s tits.


	32. Sienna´s 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From coolblooded:  
> Hey Sienna how many of rwby did you break when you went into heat? (Futa)
> 
> (Not sure if meaning the characters of RWBY or team RWBY themself, I going with the latter)

"Oh all of them really it was hard to not to, even in heat I do have some manner of control. Heat just make it so that I fuck my pray longer and harder which I held nothing back as I fuck them. That red hair leader girl, Ruby I think she was called, she was so nice and tight to fuck. Her womb where gripping my cock with each and ever thrust I made. She broke as soon as I mange to bash through her cervix and kiss her womb. When I got my hands on that Schnee bitch, how could I not have fuck her until she broke, and that throat of her´s was so good. Blake´s ass what else do I have to say, I would have fuck it even if I was not in heat. And that blond bombshell, best tits I fuck and warmest womb I ever fuck, I love it and now I get to kept them as my fuck toys." Sienna said as she purr and look down and saw team RWBY worshiping her cock and balls.


	33. Group answer 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these are from ShadyManBooRadley
> 
> Question for Fiona Thyme: how does it feel to have Robin Hill and Winter Schnee compete to see who’s better at sucking your balls?
> 
> -Salem, you’ve had Summer strapped to that milking table for a long time now, does her cum really taste that good to drink?
> 
> -Hey, Neo, it’s probably been a very long time since Salem’s had any release. How much musk did you inhale before offering to relieve the Queen of Grimm?
> 
> -Nora, why are you giving Coco a titfuck?
> 
> -Hey, Eve, is it true that your fat udders are so sensitive that if Ilia and I so much as flick your nipples, you’ll cum? ...Did you just moo?

1.  
"I love it, makes me feel royal and best girl for some reason." Fiona hum and smirk as she sat on a bed and look down as she saw Winter and Robin smashing there tits and lips around Fiona´s monster size cock and where dragging them up and down along the fat precum cover cockrod.

2.  
"Oh it dose, none of the other bitches I have here even come close with having suck tasteful cum as Summer. Emerald comes close but not that close really." Salem said before she took another 1 gallon bottle of Summer´s cum and chug it down in one go.

3.  
Neo´s lips where wrap around Salem´s twin cocks as she went back and forth, but the mute girl held up a sign that simply said. 'At first contact with my nose against those melon tankers'

4.  
"What can´t I help my big fat cock owner friend to some release by wrapping my fat tits around it and fuck it until Coco cum all over my face and tits or until my whole body is cover in layer after layer of cum." Nora said as she was going faster and harder with her titfucking and scoop up the precum with her tongue.

5.  
"W..what no how dare you assume that you perverted human, my udd-I mean breast are not massive and I am a bull not a coMOOOOOOOOOOoooooo" Eve said blushing and cover her mouth up as Ilia had slap Eve´s fat E cup tits and watch them leak out with milk like a broken hose, staining and soaking Eve´s jacket in milk. Ilia look at Eve with a smirk face and Eve just shook her head quickly in an almost begging tone before Ilia slap those tits again and heard a muffle moo moan leaving Eve´s mouth as she leak milk again from her tits.


	34. Group answer 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rwbysona:  
> 1\. Ruby what gave you the bright idea to trespass into the arc armory?! Now jaune mother will turn you into her fuck toy. (Futa)
> 
> 2\. To coco how good is it to breed that bunny ass of velvet? (Futa)
> 
> 3\. To Mercury, Marrow, Sun, Neptune and Sage i heard that Jaune blue ball you guys for 2 months, how did it go when you guys could pound jaune ass again?
> 
> 4\. To neo did yang stole your ice cream if so what happened to her?
> 
> 5\. To Glynda, why i smell some sexual tension between you and ozpin?
> 
> 6\. To Ghira how did you meet your wife kali?
> 
> 7\. To Pyrrha it fucking 4 am of the morning so make nora and ren stop fucking like animals!!! At least Jaune and Neptune know when to stop. But those two are waking up half the school!!

1.  
"Yeah that was the point." Ruby said before she was drag back onto Mama Arc´s cock all the way to the base and force to take the balls in as well.

2.  
"Well its not really her ass I breed but her womb. But yeah it feels great to fuck her womb and breed a little bunny into her or just to pound her ass." Coco said as she empty another load into Velvet´s ass.

3.  
"Messy." They all said.

4.  
Neo held up an sign that said. 'She learn to be my fuck toy for the rest of her life.' Neo gave a smile as she went over to an strap up Yang and wipe out her cock to fuck Yang once again.

5.  
"Cause we do fuck, simple as that." Glynda said.

6.  
"Well we knew each other since we where little, and just got along with each other, then one day when I was about 25 or so, when I ask her out and then later to marry me and she said yes. And the rest is history."

7.  
"You do realize this is Nora we are talking about, she is not going to stop when she has decide on something and when she say she is going to fuck Ren all night, then she is going to do it. You learn to live with it, plus its great faping material." Pyrrha said going back to fingering herself.


	35. Group answer 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From ShadyManBooRadley:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So, Eve, I heard you lost a bet and now have to serve as Ruby’s milk source for when she has cookies. Does it at least feel good when she drinks straight from the tap?
> 
> -Uh, Yang, I know you smashing up The Club that one time is why you now have to serve as a milk cow for the club goers, but how did Tifa get dragged into it?
> 
> -Ruby, whose rack do you prefer to have wrapped around your cock, Miia’s or Glynda’s?
> 
> -Salem, surely you can tell Aerith isn’t one of the four maidens, so why do this? Does her cock really feel that good between your tits? Aerith can’t even think straight at this point!
> 
> -So, Blake, seeing as how Faunus have stronger senses than humans, how many nights of sleeping in the same room as Horse!Weiss did it take before the stench of her backed up balls resulted in your devotion to waking her up every morning by tongue bathing her cum stuffed horse nuts?
> 
> -Penny, I know you're dedicated to helping to make sure your friends are sexually satisfied, but don't you think you get yourself drained? You're so full of cum that it's making you short circuit and act cumdrunk!
> 
> -So, Glynda, when you have your regular bondage sessions with Rachnera and she ties silk around your cock and denies you so many orgasms that, when she finally does let you cum, you paint both of you completely white, what method of teasing that she uses do you like best?

1.  
"Y...yes it dose." Eve said blushing up from embarrassment." B...but it feels even better when she actually press a tap against my nipples and turn it making it squeeze and pump out my milk." Eve said leaking a little as he nipples where growing hard.

2.  
"Well...turns out that me becoming a walking milk cow for the customers seem to be so popular that I needed somebody to help me. So why not my friend Tifa, all do she seem to be a lot more popular then me and getting a little to much into it." Yang said as their was a huge line around Tifa who where squeezing out gallons of milk from her tits and handing out jugs to people or letting them suck from her tits directly.

3.  
"Why do you ask me this, its so hard to choose okay. Glynda´s tits are bigger yes but Miia´s tits are so much softer. Can I say both....please let me say both."

4.  
"I am well aware that this girl is not a maiden, but have you seen that monster she is trying to hid under her skirt. Of course it feels good to wrap my perfectly fat tits around it, showing that everyone is beneath me. So what if she loses her mind whenever my tits touch her cock and she can´t stop cumming until after 10 hours of none stop cumming. And that´s just before I moved my tits around or give her a combine blowjob." Salem said before she lick Aerith´s cock and watch the woman cum like a volcano.

5.  
"Let me answer that question since Blake lost the ability to speak since she became my cock and ball polisher. Which took about 15 seconds after I removed my underwear before she lost it." Weiss said smiling as she lay down and moan from Blake worshiping those massive balls.

6.  
".N..No..hic...I..hic...am...hic...se...se...hic...sexcumdumbready." Penny hic out as she was surrounded by the hung studs of futa team RWBY´s monster cock and melon size balls. Her face completely cover in cum and filled with so much that cum was leaking from any small opening in her body.

7.  
"...I like it when her legs are slowly moving over my cock and balls or using her strings to wrap around my cock and go up and down...don´t kink shame me." Glynda said.


	36. Emerald 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 1h6o:  
> Hey emerald, what was the bigger surprise for you? When Salem just walked up to you one day and ripped your pants of to suck your futa cock? Or when she let you bend her over and fuck her big ass the next night?

"I mean both of those things where pretty surprising in of it self I have to admit, but I got to go with her letting me fuck her fat ass, I mean have you seen how fat it is. Its pushing the back and side of her dress open for everyone to see it, who would´t want to fuck it." Emerald said as she was currently 2/3 of her cock balls deep into Salem´s ass as the mint hair girl gave that pale fat ass a slap and started to fuck it once again.


	37. Neo 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from Mous Anon Y:
> 
> Neo. What made you decide to sell Futa!Centorea's cum while labeling it as women's skin lotion? Or did you just want an excuse to grope, massage, and slurp her massive balls? And aren't you worried about the smell messing with your head?

The mute ice cream woman just smile as she held up an sign that said. 'The smell as no effect on me, I just like the taste of sweaty horse balls, especially huge once and as to why I sell the cum. Its because that blond bimbo is addictive to cum. She dose anything to get some cum, even acting as my chair.' Neo smirk as she was licking Centorea´s balls while sitting on a naked Yang that was getting her head drip with precum.


	38. Group answer 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From nightmasterooo:
> 
> Hey Taiyang, did you feel any guilt when you turned your own daughters partners/girlfriends into your personal sluts?
> 
> ( Teen Titan crossover) Ruby i've heard rumors that you've had repeated encounters with the bad luck witch Jinx whenever she's pulled a crime, but she always ends up escaping, so how does she do it?
> 
> Nora is it true you've been seeing someone with a bigger cock behind Ren's back?
> 
> Team RWBY how does it feel helping Avatar Aang repopulate the air nomads?
> 
> Salem is there any truth to the rumors that Summer Rose isn't dead but actually alive as your slave?

1.  
"Eh...I little but I got over it when I turn my daughters into sluts as well, I forgot how nice its to have a harem." Tai said as he was getting his cock and balls by Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang sandwich in between his legs.

2.  
"W...what are you talking about." Ruby said nervous as sat their on the sofa blushing before she felt somebody stroke her chin above her. Behind the sofa Jinx stood their smiling as she kept on stroking Ruby´s chin. Who at this point where getting more red by the moment.

"Come now little reaper, tell the nice people what happens, or are you to embarrass about it all." Jinx said jumping over and onto the sofa and moved her hands down Ruby´s body and stop at her crotch and started to tease the reaper through her panties. Which made Ruby just moan a little.

"What´s the matter cat got your tongue, is because you don´t want to admit that the first time we meet each other I over power you and made you eat my cunt out and ever since then you been my secret girlfriend. And you are letting me go so that we can have steamy sex somewhere." Jinx said as she was fingering Ruby´s wet cunt now. The reaper just node in embarrassment. (I going to try and make a story out of this, this is too good)

3.  
"That´s an completely lie." Nora said before running towards you with her hammer.

4.  
"So...full." Weiss panted out as she was lying face down on the ground, her belly swollen up with cum, around her layed Blake and Ruby equally bloated up. Meanwhile Yang where getting fuck by Aang from behind. Her womb and stomach bulge out from the huge cock pounding into her as her face where full of lust and her tits swinging around and leaking milk.

5.  
Rumor?...I though it was comment knowledge at this point." Salem said as she was sitting on her throne getting her twin horse cocks suck off by Summer.


	39. Marrow´s 2 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From RWBYsona:  
> Marrow: i heard that you know Jaune before he came to atlas is that true? Did you enjoy pounding into Jaune thick ass? And are you a Dom and Jaune is your sub?

"That´s lie that I knew Jaune before he arrived in Atlas, and yes he is a sub who´s ass I enjoy pounding."


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: I like too watch:  
> Salem, don’t you want to slurp on Centorea’s balls? They’re right there, hanging in front of your face. Surely you can smell that potent musk. Are you sure you aren’t even the slightest bit tempted to just stick out your tongue and give even one little lick to those fat, smelly, cum-bloated jizztanks?

Salem where sweating bullets as her face where inches from by far the biggest and smelliest horse balls she ever seen. They easily where bigger then hear head, and the smell it was intoxicated and she was sure that if she even took a lick at them, she would lose it. How she had gotten into this situation she did not know, but she did not like it at all. She was the queen of Grimm´s she should surly be able to resist this...

Seconds later Salem´s face was all over Centprea´s balls, licking, slurping and sucking on them like her life was depending on it.


	41. Group answer 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From nightmasterooo:  
> Yang is it true after beating Tifa you turned her into your personal sleeve for your big fat futa cock? 
> 
> (Next question can use Jenny from My Life as a Teenage Robot, or Sari Sumdac from Transformers Animated, or both.)
> 
> Ruby is it true that you've been fucking other robot girls with your futa cock behind your girlfriend Penny's back?
> 
> Emerald why did you betray and leave Cinder for Princess Azula?
> 
> Beast Boy is it true you've taken over Menagerie with all the female faunus as your breeding bitches, who worship you like a Faunus god?
> 
> Weiss what do you have to say about the accusations of corporate espionage on your own family's company for Asami Sato CEO of Sato Industries, and that your reason for selling out the SDC to a competitors is because your sleeping with her?

1.  
"You know it, can´t let somebody with that kind of body go to waist being dead. Good thing that phoenix down thing work." Yang said as she was resting on a sofa having her cock getting a tit and blowjob by Tifa currently sandwich in between Yang´s legs.

2.  
"Yes but only to test how hard I can fuck her without risking of breaking her. So far semblance use for fucking not advisable." Ruby said as she was holding a broken Jenny XJ9, her cock still inside Jenny´s pussy.

3.  
"Have you seen that bitch´s cock...its fucking enormous. Like way bigger then Cinder´s cock. Of course I going for the bigger cock that can ruin my ass." Emerald said before she felt Azul´s hand on her back behind her, before she felt the monster cock on her ass and the mint hair girl started to sweat and blush with a small smile.

4.  
"Taking over and being called a god is not true. It is true however that I have been fucking a lot of the females here, apparently getting fuck by the animal they have traits off is a major kink here." Beast boy said as a line of females where outside his hotel room.

5.  
"Its not selling out or espionage when she is your wife. Oh by the way Asami is my wife and we are merging our company." Weiss said drinking her milkshake and pulling her sunglasses back on.


	42. Kali´s 3 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From JustAPassingDegenerate:  
> Hey, Kali, how come you're letting the Malachite twins fuck your cat ears? And do they plan on having fun with your tits and ass next?

"Well call it a curiosity kink, I seen my daughter doing this in her not so secret porn videos. So why not have two of the biggest futa be the once they get the honor." Kali said as the twin sisters where pressing their cocks against Kali and with some effort mange to push their fat cockheads into Kali´s cat ears.


	43. Terra 1 answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Stealer:  
> Saphron, I know you're a sucker for being dominated, but don't you think blowing your taking it too literally? Terra, what do you think?"

"While I love my wife, I do think she is going a little bit overboard when she is sucking me off. Aldo their is some blame on my side as well one could say. Basically whenever I lose myself in dominating Saphron´s mouth, her mouth more or less turn into a vacuum seal and won´t let go of my cock until my balls are dry. Which can take a couple of hours at worst, depending on how pent up I am." Terra said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have misunderstood this ask completely, if I have then please clear things up.


	44. Group answer 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: I_Like_too_Watch 
> 
> So, Pyrrha, you must be pretty excited to see your teacher, Centorea, again after the past couple years. Is it because of how you look up to her, for helping you hone your natural talent for combat and making you the champion you are today? Or is it because fucking her huge tits feels so good that nothing else has been able to give you enough stimulation to allow you to empty your balls?
> 
> Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie. What possessed you two to go along with Centorea's idea of seeing which of you could last the longest while huffing her ball musk before your brains melt? She clearly just wanted to add to her collection of devoted nut polishers!
> 
> Hey, Cinder, look! It's one of Salem's favorite Grimm, the Nuckelavee! Why don't you give its horsenuts a big ol' whiff as it passes by? Surely someone as great and powerful as you can handle a little ball stench? There's no way it would immediately bring out your inner slut, right?

1.  
"O...of course I happy to see my old teacher, and speak with her during my time with her. Their is no way that I happy to see her just to have her big humongous fat soft udders wrap around my cock and completely in gulf it the softest warmest tits flesh. Don´t be silly now." Pyrrha blush massively as she thought back no more then 5 mins ago where she was fucking her old teacher Centorea´s tits for the last 3 hours and cover those fat tits in her cum.

2.  
"Allow me to answer the question, since both Ruby and Nora are to busy with their duty´s to speak. They thought themself to be stronger then the usual lot that I keep within my collection. Nora especially thought so and Ruby more or less got drag in, but she also thought mighty of herself being able to not be effect by my musk. Anyway the two of them quickly understood why their is no living woman that I have come across that can resist my musk." Centorea said as she was puffing her chest out as Ruby and Nora where on their knees licking, sucking, slurping and rubbing their faces all over Centorea´s massive ball sack.

3.  
"I should burn you to a crisp for thinking that I would be so easily turn into a slut from some Grimm ball stench, but I can do that after I have proven my point. I not some bimbo woman that will cream herself as soon as she get a whiff some musky balls, watch." Cinder said as she walk over to the massive half horse half human Grimm and got under its body and took an deep whiff.

"See I can handle it, in fact I can handle it more then one." Cinder said before she took another sniff, then another sniff and soon enough she was creaming herself a nice pool of pussy juice under herself as her face was firmly press at those beach volleyball size balls and her tongue where going all over them, drenching them in her drool.


	45. Yang 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From BurstEdge  
> Futa!Yang, how tight was Neo's ass when you first fucked her?

"Tight like incredibly tight, I never fuck such a tight hole but by the dust if it was´t a good hole to fuck. I took me weeks before I mange to make the bitch´s hole my personal fuck hole toy. But it was worth it as I now have a permanent fuck toy ready at my call." Yang said as she was lying on her back in the bed with Neo´s ass currently balls deep on Yang´s cock.


	46. team RWBY 3 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From DrUSB:
> 
> So 3rd year students Yang, Blake and Weiss. You three are known as Beacons Top Sluts and for hire-ladies of the night within the academy. So good are you three that appointments with you must be booked months in advance, and booking fee's costing in the thousands on Lien.
> 
> So how come after spending a standard half price discount for first timers - 1.0hr session with freshman Ruby who only ordered a Handjob and some pillow talk.
> 
> You three afterwards quit your jobs and become exclusively her's???? The hell did she do to you???

"She-

"Fuck-

"Us-

"GOOD." The three females said out in a moan as they shiver in utter bliss from recoiling that day. When Ruby had just purches their service for just an handjob, they thought nothing off it as any special. But once they saw the massive cock the young girl was packing, they could´t just give the girl a handjob, no they had to give her the whole package and so the one hour handjob had turn into 3 hours of never ending womb fucking for the three girls and after that they could never go back to their regular customares and decided to only be Ruby´s personal sluts.


	47. Group answer 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From DrUSB:
> 
> Ruby in her new office. After taking control of SDC for the better, how does it feel now you have become the most powerful woman in Atlas?  
> (Willow, Weiss, Winter and maybe trap/feminized Whitley? under the desk sucking and gagging on Ruby's cock and balls) (your choice to include Whitley or not)
> 
> So Neo (female) when you illusioned/semblenced yourself as Ruby, how surprised were you to find out Ruby is truly packing? (Surprised Neo at size and volume of Rubys cock and balls, too bad see cant play with them, their just illusions. A Ruby kidnapping might be in order for fun times)
> 
> So Blake, I hear you have been teaching Weiss on how to twerk. How has that been going?

1.  
"It feels fun, sure its streesful but whenever I get in here it all seems to go away." Ruby said as she sigh and moan as under the desk she was sitting, where her wife Weiss, Winter, Willow and sissy Whitely all around Ruby´s fat balls and cock worshiping it and covering it all in lipsticks.

2.  
Neo was pouting furiously as she read the question before she pull her scroll up and quickly tap out her respond. 'Their is no reason for such a short girl to be packing such as big fat fucking cock. I mean seriously 18 inches of cuntbreaking pleasing cockmeat and coconut size balls. How is she even walking around with such a big fucking fuckstick. And I can´t even touch it and feel all its glory its so unfair, well it was until I kidnap the little reaper and to night I am going to have some fun with her.' Neo tap as she look at an up tie naked Ruby, who´s cock was already fully hard and ready for use.

3.  
"Badly, while I am glad that Weiss came to me asking for help rather then Emerald. I do wish she would understand the problem of her ass being flat as a board. She needs to gain some more meat on her ass cheeks and so she needs to eat some more in general, but she refuse and instead says she can do it just as well as I can with her current ass." Blake said as she watch Weiss once again fail to make a single twerk, the cat faunus just sigh.

"Wanna see a real twerk." Blake said as she removed her usual shorts and kept her thong and squat down before she started to shake her ass cheeks up and down making them bounce rhythmic and draw anger from Weiss.


	48. Elm 1 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From BurstEdge:
> 
> Hey Elm, how was it when futa!Tionishia fucked your ass?

"Soooooo good, I never felt so small and submissive before. She was so gentle and get it felt so dominant and the way she easily pick me up and fuck my ass full nelson style, it felt so amazing." Elm said drooling and creaming herself in memory.


	49. Weiss 4 question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From DrUSB:
> 
> Weiss how do you keep control of a misbehaving futa Ruby?  
> (Weiss spanks Ruby's balls)

"Easy, like this." Weiss said holding up her open palm hand, while the other held onto Ruby´s balls, while Ruby was tie up against a chair and gag. Weiss gave a small smile and then started to hammer her hand onto Ruby´s balls and watch the girl wince and muffle moan in pain as her cock was full hard and leaking precum while her balls where swelling up and getting red. Weiss stop just before Ruby would cum and would´t touch the girl for a few hours.


	50. Thanks for all the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Nightmasterooo  
> Nora and Pyrrha I just heard that bitch Cinder and her lackey Emerald bragging about fucking your men, what are you gonna do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add in one last answer

"Three...two...one." Nora and Pyrrha said standing outside their dorm as they counted down. On one the door to their dorm open up and both Cinder and Emerald crawl out in exhaustion and mild fear.

"Please...help us...these men are monsters." Cinder panted out as she crawl along the floor, her ass and pussy gaping and leaking cum, the same could be said Emerald.

"How...can...you two...fuck these guys." Emerald panted as she look up at Pyrrha and Nora.

"Simple, we are the once that are usual the aggressor and dominator. Now its their time to be the dominated to weaklings like you." Nora and Pyrrha said as the watch Cinder and Emerald getting drag back into the dorm screaming for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has send in question to this, l have enjoyed answering them but now l feel like l need to take a small break from these and instead focus on some real prompts l will make a new chapter when l am back to doing these small q&.


End file.
